Roleplaying Basics
Hello and welcome to the wiki! These are the basics on how roleplaying works on the wiki. Creating a Character This is the first step on our journey. Start by using the button at the bottom of this section, but I advise you read this first. A template will be preloaded, with a few distinct sections. : Name: This is straightforward enough. Last names are not required, as many ingame characters don't have last names, but they are an option. : Gender: Boy or girl? Or something else entirely? : Hometown: Please put the region and the city/town, or possibly route. : History: Anything that happened before you start roleplaying as the character. You can put your first Pokémon there, but if you don't have one yet and are planning on recieving one from a professor or other character, that's fine. Remember to keep into boundaries. You can have relations to non-major characters like gym leaders preload=Template:CharacterClaim prefix=Forum: Creating a Wordbubble Wordbubbles are the way we communicate between characters on the wiki. They look sort of like this: / / |text = "Gotta catch 'em all!" }} That's just an example, and before you ask, NO, you can not use Red, or any existing characters. I'll have a section on that below. Again, all you have to do is fill in the preloaded template. Pictures aren't required but you can use them. preload=Template:Wordbubble Template prefix=Template: Roleplaying: Catching/receiving Pokémon You can get Pokémon in many different ways. While exploring routes, wild Pokémon will attack you. You can sign up to roleplay as a specific species of Pokémon here. Regional professors will hand out starter Pokémon to people who visit them, even if it's not your first, although you can only get one per region. Legendary Pokémon will be available during special events, but not just anybody can catch them. Once you receive a Pokémon, you can make a new wordbubble that distinguishes as your character's Pokémon. You can trade Pokémon with other characters, and use them as well. You may roleplay your own Pokémon, but other users can roleplay as your Pokémon as well. Roleplaying: Battling Gyms are where they should usually be, but the gym leaders will change and be new characters. You can sign your character up here. If a character defeats a gym leader, they must earn the gym badge. Once they beat all eight gyms in a region, they can challenge the regional league, which will happen monthly, but at a different time for each region. The character must compete in a tournament like the anime, and the top eight will take on the Elite Four, which are also different and can sign up here. The types don't remain the same for these and can be whatever the user wants, but still the same type for each Pokémon. Other than that, the rules of battle are the same. Use moves to defeat other Pokémon. DO NOT ALWAYS MISS. An admin will always oversee the battle to see the rules are followed.